


Wrists

by ComingandGoingByBubble



Category: A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder - Lutvak/Freedman
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComingandGoingByBubble/pseuds/ComingandGoingByBubble
Summary: Sibella x Monty sexiness.





	Wrists

Sibella laid there, with Monty on top of her, with her hands stretching above her heads to grip the headboard as she breathed heavily. Monty was grinning down at her, and she couldn’t help but smile back at him once she regained her breath.

  “I bet Lionel can’t do that,” he teased as he kissed her ear. 

Sibella laughed, “No. He can’t.”

Monty captured her lips for a fierce kiss. Sibella moved to wrap her arms around him, when he stopped her. 

  “No, don’t,” he said softly. “keep them where they were before.”

Her eyes narrowed. 

  “What idea have you gotten into your head?” she asked.

He smiled. “I think you’ll like it.”

Sibella put her arms back where they were, above her head against the pillows. She kept trying to read his face, trying to see what he was playing at, but she couldn’t figure it out.

  “Are you planning on tying me up? Because that is most barbaric of you…” she mused. 

  “Shush, and you’ll see,” he whispered as he kissed her lips once more. 

She pursed her lips tightly but listened to him.

He then placed one hand on her waist, and then with the other he gripped her hands together tenderly.

He started kissing at her neck, which she enjoyed immensely. She rolled her head back to allow him better access at her skin, but then he surprised her by moving up her arm. He kissed at her inner elbow, all the way up her arm until he got to her left wrist. He let go of her hands, and gently took her wrist in his hands. 

He paused a moment. 

Then he gently lowered his head to kiss at the delicate skin. Immediately he could feel the veins and the blood rushing underneath her flesh. Sibella’s fingers clenched and then uncurled in ecstasy. She took a sharp intake of breath and let it out with a delectable sigh. 

He placed tiny pecks on the outer parts of her inner wrists, and gently sucked on the middle, where he could feel her blood coursing faster through her veins, could nearly feel her heart beat rapidly. 

  “Oh, Monty…”

He moved to the other wrist, doing the same thing. This time her fingers dug into her palm, leaving marks on her skin as ragged breaths left her lips. 

He then took both of her hands in his, with her hands turned upwards, and brought them down to her hips. He placed his hands on top of her hips, where her bones were, and then kissed her wrists, going from one to the other. 

A deep shiver went through Sibella’s body. When Monty glanced up at her, he saw that her eyes were closed. 

He brought her left wrist up to his mouth and sucked on it gently, the action causing her to open her eyes. His teeth grazed her skin tenderly, and she stared at him lustfully.

She sat up suddenly, nearly knocking Monty off balance. Her wrist fell out of his grasp. 

They were both breathing heavily. 

  “My turn now,” she murmured as she flipped him down on the bed, and encircled his wrists in her hand. 

Monty was more than happy to comply.

 

 


End file.
